Heartlines
by Hime-koi
Summary: In a world where Sasuke is a prestigious vampire, Sakura hunts him down. — Sasuke/Sakura. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Heartlines**_  
_

* * *

_The starting point of all achievement is desire._

- Napoleon Hill

* * *

**Prologue **

It was a cold night on January 12 when he found her.

It was 2 am, and he was pretty sure one such as her shouldn't have been out that late. Especially in the current weather. Snow was pouring down endlessly, and still, she huddled in a corner of an alley, clutching onto a necklace around her neck. Her rare pink hair framed her face gently.

He thought about approaching her, but instantly stopped himself when he took a slight step forward. He was aware of what she was and he still thought against reason of going near her. She would definitely end his "life" if he got any closer, if he accidentally caught his attention.

She was a slayer; he was a vampire. They were never meant to interact unless it meant the outcome would be the death of one of them. The thought of _that _brought a cold, unfeeling smirk to his lips. He hadn't eaten in so long. Maybe he could sneak up and surprise her?

One slayer had never been a problem for him, after all.

With that thought in mind, he soundlessly headed around one of the buildings on the other side of the alley. He climbed down one of the walls until he had a clear view of her unprotected back.

This was _too _easy.

Being this close to her allowed him the pleasure of being able to smell her blood. It made him feel even more ravenous as he took in her scent. He felt the distinct pain of his sharp fangs sliding out and puncturing painfully into his bottom lip in an act of extreme hunger.

He felt a bitter laugh emitting silently; he could taste her blood already.

With eyes flashing red, he leapt.

...

And then, the familiar pain of being thrown back into the wall. He growled deep in his throat, and licked the slight trickle of blood that had emitted from his mouth, cringing slightly from the taste.

The female slayer slowly approached him, and leaned down to look him in the eyes. It was then that he noticed the necklace that she wore; a silver cross that seemed to sneer at him as it dangled in front of his face. It wasn't touching him, and yet, he could still feel the repel it gave off.

He looked into the slayer's green eyes as she smiled at him cruelly. He glared back.

_Oh God._

_She's going to kill me._

_She's going to _**kill **_me._

"Nice try, vampire," she says simply, holding up her weapon. A silver short-sword with another cross embedded in the hilt. He stared at it, slight fear coursing through him. "But, you can't beat me,"

He wanted to move. But, he couldn't.

It was the cross. That cross kept him in place, kept him from moving. He'd heard of many vampires who perished this way, but never figured it would happen to him. He had always called them weak. But now, he sees the truth; the actual reason why those vampires hadn't run.

And the thought...

...was hilarious.

He laughed a dark laugh. "Well, slayer, let's see if you have guts," he says as she places her weapon near his neck. He smirks up at her, hatred moving him. "Kill me,"

She smirks back. "My pleasure,"

And without hesitation, she slits his throat.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there you have it! This is the prologue to probably what will be an incredibly long fic. Recently, I've taken a real liking to Sasuke/Sakura, so I decided to try my hand at a multi-chap fic with them as the main characters. :) Hope you liked this prologue!_

_Please review! More reviews = more encourage to write! ^.^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Heartlines**

* * *

_Ambition is the last refuge of failure._

- Oscar Wilde

* * *

**Sakura**

I arrive back on base with a smile gracing my lips.

I always feel somewhat giddy after a mission, despite the fact that the missions usually involve a lot of blood, a silvery red kind that is unknown to humans, but common amongst vampires. My best friend, Yamanaka Ino, had always told me that it was the thrill of killing something that wasn't even supposed to be alive in the first place that gave me this high. I hadn't been on quite as many missions as she had, but it was only a matter of time till I reached her level of expertise.

The first thing a slayer is supposed to do after a kill is write out a full report on what exactly happened and the vampire that was slayed. However, no matter how happy I was, I wasn't in the mood for paperwork. So, instead of heading somewhere quiet to complete the report, I change into my training uniform, an all black emsemble with a cross imprint on the left side of the chest, directly over the heart, and head to the training room on the first floor of the base.

As expected, there are already people milling around when I arrive, a couple I know personally, and others who are most likely newbies and trying out the training room for the first time. There aren't many people, but it is enough for the room to look fairly crowded, and I unwillingly sigh in dismay as I wanted to train alone for a little while.

"Hey, Sakura!" I hear an enthusiastic voice shout out. "How was the mission?"

I turn to see an excitable blonde in front of me. Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is fairly tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's one of my best friends, and although I appreciate his existence, there are times when I find him annoying. This is one of those times.

"Hi, Naruto," I say as I plaster on a fake smile. "It was good! I finished him off rather quickly which was kind of a disappointment."

Naruto's eyebrows furrow at this. "Hmm? I thought he would have been stronger than that. Wasn't Uchiha Sasuke supposed to be the leader of the undead in this area or something like that? I heard he was "royalty" amongst them."

I shrug. His attitude in the short time that we had conversed seemed like what could be called "royalty" in human terms. "Maybe he was; maybe he wasn't. It doesn't really matter. He's dead now after all."

"Well, just saying," he replied. "I mean. If you killed their leader, the rest of the clan would be after you, correct? Including Uchiha Sasuke's mate. If he had one, that is. I hear the undead are really territorial when it comes to their significant other,"

I guess Naruto made a good point there, but I wasn't necessarily scared of that fact. We'd had vampires invade the base before, and with the number of slayers here, they were easily taken out, even if it was a whole clan full of them. Uchiha Sasuke's clan wouldn't be any different, I imagine.

"Who cares?" I say to Naruto as I walk in the direction of the knife-throwing station.

Of course, he follows closely behind. "Just showing concern," he says as we reach the station, and I pick up a knife to aim at the target. Immediately, I feel him brighten up. "So, how'd you kill him? Stake stab?"

I shook my head, and threw the knife. It landed far from the center. My aim was definitely off.

"The classic garlic or holy water?" Naruto asks.

"Nope," I say, throwing another knife. Still a little off. "Slit his throat."

"Oh, the humane way," he says. "You were always pretty quick with doing things," At this point, he puts his hands behind his head and leans back to view the patterns painted on the ceiling. "I remember when we went on that introductory mission together! While I was trying to figure how to start the Holy Fire, you already had one going."

I chuckled at the memory; It had always been easy for me to start the Fire. I picked up the last knife to aim and throw it. Then, I realized exactly what Naruto had said.

Fire.

_Holy _Fire.

Something you needed to completely kill a member of the undead.

The knife sailed forward and hit the target. Naruto looked over my head, and grinned when he seen I had managed to hit the center. He turned to view my expression, probably to share the joy, but then abruptly stepped back. I looked up at him with anger and slight fear in my eyes.

"I'm so _stupid_!" I yelled.

The room immediately went quiet. I ignored it and the stares the other slayers were projecting my way.

"Out of all things to forget, I forgot the most important thing!"

Naruto's face held a surprised expression. He stuttered out, "W-what do you m-mean, Sakura?"

I felt tears prick the backs of my eyes. This was the first time I had failed a mission, and I'd probably put everyone else in danger as well. There was no way to back out of it now, if everyone was going to find out, they might as well find out while I was still upset myself on the situation.

"That **_bastard_**, Uchiha Sasuke," I gritted out, clenching my fists.

"He's still alive."**  
**

* * *

**Sasuke**

I awoke in a dimly lit room.

In my confusion, I didn't recognize where I was at first. After a quick assessment of the deep red colored curtains, and matching furniture in the room, I noticed that it was my own room at our current location. I looked to my side and found a tall glass of an unknown blue substance on the bedside table.

With a closer look, I identified it as one of the many vampiric Elixirs. This one probably allowed me to regain my strength quicker than I usually would. Despite the fact that I hated the taste more than my own blood, I quickly downed it. Immediately, I started to feel my body balance itself out.

That damn slayer.

If only I'd noticed that she was one of _them _a little earlier, then I wouldn't be in this situation, waiting for myself to heal like some damn _human_.

I felt extreme hate towards the pink-haired slayer, but still smirked at the thought of her. She was smart I was sure, but she forgot the most important thing that was needed to kill a vampire like myself. The Holy Fire. Because of her mistake, I now live another day, and I definitely won't waste it. As soon as all of the ones I command are ready, I'll attack the slayers with everything I've got. And this time, I'll emerge victorious.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the door to the room opens and is shut quietly behind whoever has entered. I'm greeted with the sight of my mate as she makes her way over to me with bandages in her hands. I touch the ones placed around my neck, and vaguely wonder if the slit that the slayer made is already healed.

"That slayer really did a number on you," she says as she replaces my bandages and removes the empty strength Elixir glass from the table. "I almost thought I lost you when the newly bitten members stated that you didn't return."

I smirked. "C'mon, you of all people should know that I'm not that easy to kill."

I stood up and kissed her, to which she responded accordingly. Although things like this happen daily, often escalating to something a little more, I still have a feeling that it's wrong. Every time I'm around her, I feel like the _relationship _we're in is more of a escalated friendship than a romantic one.

I'm reminded slightly of the fact that vampires usually know who's right for them; who they'll be able to spend the rest of eternity with. I hear that it's an undeniable lust for their blood (vampire or not) that can almost never be quenched. I've never had this feeling before, but with my current mate, I've come a little close.

And yet, it's still not good enough.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews! I'm glad you all liked the prologue! Hopefully, you all enjoyed this first chapter too. It's not very long, but I promise as the story progresses, the chapters will be relatively longer. This first chapter includes both of their POV's, but in the following chapters, I'll alternate between POV's in chapters. As in, one chapter will be Sakura's, the next will be Sasuke's, then Sakura's again, and so on._

_The identity of Sasuke's mate will be kept a secret for a while. :) Everyone is welcome to speculate in their review! _

_Note that Heartlines will be updated randomly until I set a normal circumstance for it. _

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Terms Used In The Fic**

**Holy Fire - **Vampires can only be killed using a special type of fire. This fire is commonly a brilliant white (sometimes in other colors depending on what type you are using) and burns a vampire's body in an instant. Slayers can only conjure up a Fire using their designated weapon along with a few other methods. Without it, a vampire will heal and continue to live on.

**Elixir **- Different potions that vampires use when they are lacking strength, energy, etc. Comes in variety of colors pertaining to what it is.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heartlines**

* * *

_In order to __succeed, your desire for success should be greater than your fear of failure. _

- Bill Cosby

* * *

**Sakura**

The moment I opened the door, a chorus of yells assaulted my ears.

Of course, under the circumstances, I completely expected there to be some, but I still cringed when I heard it. I'd never failed a mission in my years of being a slayer and had therefore never been to the Leader's corner of it before unless it was under better conditions. I could already see her fuming face in the corner of my mind before I even fully opened the door. The fact of this made me feel even more guilty about what I'd done (or forgot to do, for that matter).

Her face contorted in an angry frown, she set her intense eyes on mine and opened her mouth. "Do you realize what you've done?!"

I feel the urge to reply with a sarcastic "of course," due to my apparent anger, but I can tell she's clearly not in the mood for anyone's shit at the moment. It's a rhetorical question thankfully so I stay quiet, shaking silently.

She paces behind the back of her desk slowly, her light blonde hair moving behind her. "Do you realize how much danger this has put us in? Those damn vampires could come for us at any time, and it's all your fault! I didn't expect this from one of my personal students of all people!"

This statement makes me feel even worse about the situation because it's true. I have put everyone in danger; it's true that those vampires could come at any moment. And I myself was especially in danger considering I was the one who went after their leader.

"M-maybe...maybe I could go back?" I quietly tried to reason with Leader. "Maybe Uchiha Sasuke hasn't healed yet? Maybe I could go and finish him off?" Hopefully, luck was on my side, and he was still lying there in that alley, drenched in his own blood.

Leader glares at me, and I shrink down, feeling significantly smaller under her gaze. "You better hope he's still there or so help me, God Himself will have to pry me off of you."

I stand and bow to her, grateful that she has allowed me another chance. Her eyes soften a great deal at this and she wishes me luck on my journey back. I smile at her as she turns away from me, but we both know it's forced.

* * *

After exiting the office and making my way back to the training area, Naruto immediately runs up to my side. His usually easygoing look is replaced with one of worry and concern. In my anger, I almost brush him away, but I think twice. It isn't Naruto's fault. It's all mine and I have absolutely no right to be angry at anyone but myself.

I shake my head and try to walk on, but Naruto stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"If you're going after him," he starts. "I'll go with y-"

I put my hand up to stop him. I couldn't let Naruto be in danger because of one of my careless mistakes. If I was going to go after Uchiha Sasuke, I was going to do it alone and on my own terms.

"I can't let you do that," I replied to him. "I'm going alone."

At this, Naruto's expression rapidly changes. "No, Sakura! Don't you know how dangerous that would be? Uchiha Sasuke is not only a vampire, but he's _the _vampire, the leader of all of the ones in this area. You'll not only have him after you, but also his mate, and the rest of his clan. You can't just march into that by yourself."

I began to protest, but Naruto was already dragging me down the hall towards the entrance. I tried to dig my feet into the floor, but Naruto has always been stronger than me, quickly overpowering me. He stops and lets go of my hand only to shove a couple of items we might need into my hands. I open my mouth to protest once again, but he puts his finger over my lips.

"Let someone who cares about you help you for once, Sakura."

I blushed a light red at his words, but said nothing. And with that, we set out, with me silent the entire way.

* * *

It didn't take much longer for Naruto and I to reach the alley which I had attempted to kill Uchiha Sasuke. It hadn't been long since I was last there, but his silvery red blood was already dry and beginning to be covered by the constantly falling snow. I huddled closer to Naruto as he approached the stains of Uchiha Sasuke's blood.

Taking out a Tracker, he swiped the device over the stains once, quickly picking it up to read the status of it. I stood off to the side, frantically looking back and forth for vampires. It seemed as if there weren't any in the area of course, but I was still reluctant to let my guard down. I turned back to Naruto who shook his head before standing up.

"Results are inconclusive," he said.

"What's the problem?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure," Naruto replied. "Either something is wrong with the Tracker or-"

He stopped short as he looked over my shoulder. His calm expression immediately melted into one of shock and horror. I didn't want to turn around, already knowing what I was going to see, but I did nevertheless. Despite already knowing, I stared up with my face twisted into surprise. There standing at the top of the building was Uchiha Sasuke, red eyes flashing.

He smirked. "Or the vampire is relatively close," he finished for Naruto.

His eyes flicked over to mine. "We meet again, female slayer. I don't believe I caught your name last time we had the pleasure of being in each other's presence,"

I glared at him and choked down my fears. "Well, it's kind of hard to introduce yourself to someone when you're in the midst of slitting their throat,"

He laughed sarcastically. "Funny, slayer. If I'd known you'd be this amusing, I probably wouldn't have rounded up my clan for an attack."

I gave up on keeping myself calm. In a situation like this, if he was telling the truth, then he and his clan were going to attack the base. Everyone would be in danger all because of me. Not to mention no one would know if Naruto and I didn't get back in enough time to inform them. Uchiha Sasuke probably planned on killing us anyway.

"An attack?" I gulped.

"That's right," Uchiha said, and stood back to give us a view of the entire top of the building. Behind him, tens of red eyes flashing dangerously. I wasn't able to make out anything else besides their eyes and their figures which made the view even more frightening.

Uchiha bares his teeth as he looks down at us, his fangs flashing with his eyes and a dangerous smile on his face. "Good luck slayers,"

We watch as the rest of Uchiha's clan disappears as if they were never there. With one last look, he disappears along with them, his eyes the only thing visible.

"You're gonna need it,"

* * *

Naruto and I ran as fast as our legs could take us back to the base, but I knew it was all in vain. It seemed like Uchiha was already a step ahead of me, and this time wouldn't be any different. When we reached the base, I was already worried sick about the state of it. Everything seemed calm. Which meant something was wrong.

Uchiha's vampire clan was gathered at the entrance, huddled around something. I caught a glimpse of bright red blood that could only come from a human. Which meant they were feasting on a slayer. I ran forward, Naruto at my heels. If we had just gotten there in time...

My heart was already heavy over seeing that a slayer might have lost their life, but I felt as if my heart had stopped when I seen the identity of the person. Her long blonde hair was flowing out behind her, although it was caked with her own blood. Her neck was completely tore open by the teeth of one of the vampires. I felt the tears coming to my eyes, and the bile rising in my throat.

_Ino._

* * *

_Author's Note: After five painful months of having no computer to write with, my parents got me one for Christmas. Merry Christmas to all of you, by the way! Thank you to those of you that stayed with this story despite the fact that it was on such a long extended hiatus. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected, but I tried my best to keep with the storyline I wanted even after all this time. _

_Please review and tell me what you thought! :)_

* * *

**Terms Used In This Chapter**

**Tracker - **A device used to track a supernatural being (mostly vampires in this case) by their blood. Can only be used when the vampire is a fair distance away.


End file.
